Truth?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Chas is worried about his friends.Is Harry really coping after her encounter with the Thriller Killer? Can her friends catch her before she falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace. I have read so many of these fics I just hope I can write as well as some of the other writers on here. Set after the episode with the Thriller Killer. Is Harry really coping? What's the truth?**

**Truth?**

Chas hated Monday mornings. They always seemed to follow the same pattern as far as he could see. He would always be the first to arrive. He would always throw his jacket on the coat stand before searching for tea bags and checking the milk hadn't gone sour over the weekend. That was if they had actually been able to have the weekend off. Just lately the whole team had been putting in seven day weeks. He smiled as he knew the argument Spikings would have with the powers at be once they saw the amount of overtime he had sanctioned. He shook his head as he walked across to the kettle enjoying the peace and relative quiet before the rest of the team turned up.

"Chas!" Dempsey bounded in. "My man, how's it hanging?"

Chas nodded as he pulled another mug from the cupboard. Harry raised an eyebrow as Dempsey sat down and rested his feet on her desk. She pushed his trainer clad feet off in disgust as Chas shook his head.

"I wasn't aware anything was hanging." Harry clipped as she dug in her desk drawer. She was still a little too pale for Chas and Dempsey. Since her run in with the Thriller Killer she seemed more aloof, more withdrawn than she had ever been before. Chas knew it was only a matter of time before she broke. He just hoped Dempsey was there when she did.

"Figure of speech." Dempsey folded his hands behind his head as Chas brought the mugs of tea towards them. "Where's the boss?"

"Spikings had to go out." Chas replied. "He called me before I left the house this morning. Apparently the higher ups wanted to see him."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Did he say as regards to what?"

"NO I DIDN'T." Spikings barked as he entered the room. "Now if you don't mind I believe you three still have some outstanding paperwork that I require." Harry closed her eyes as her boss marched towards his office and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to be there, in fact she wasn't sure she wanted to see the inside of another police station ever again. The job at the Art Gallery her cousin owned was looking more and more attractive. Then there was the job at the university her friend Julie had told her about. She just knew that she could do it with her eyes closed. She sighed slightly as she felt Dempsey watching her.

"You ok, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped as Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"Aw Come on Makepeace." He tried his best charm smile as Chas shook his head slowly. Before Chas could say a word the door to Spiking's office was wrenched open.

"CHAS!" Chas groaned inwardly as he got to his feet and followed his boss back into the office. Dempsey watched him go with a slight smile on his face. When he turned back Harry was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a very short introduction. Should I go on? Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still don't own Dempsey and Makepeace. Thanks for the encouragement so far.**

**Denial?**

The late August sunshine had given away to torrential rain as Dempsey jogged out of the police station towards his car. He had no idea where Makepeace had gone but he could not shake the feeling that he had said or done something to wind her up. He tugged the collar of his denim jacket tighter as he realised he did just that most days. But she had never walked out before. He dug in his pocket for his car keys as he realised her little white fiesta was still in the parking lot.

"Where are you Harry?" He muttered as he walked across to the car. He just had to check it was as empty as it looked. He yawned as he reached the car, cursing himself for his lack of sleep. If any of the guys asked he was partying all night. He would never admit his dreams were plauged by images of what he could have found in the blue transit van if things had turned out differently.

xxxxxx

"Chas?" Spikings walked out into the main SI10 office as Chas looked up from the report he was reading.

"Sir, this motorcycle gang. The one responsible for the robbery on Priory Lane last month. They've done this before. I'm certain of it. Six months ago there was a very similar robbery in Hannah Lane in Cardiff."

"Right, well" Spikings looked around the half empty office. "Where are Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?"

"Harry and Dempsey?"

"Who else?"

"Sir, I have no idea." Chas answered honestly. "I think Dempsey said he had a snout to meet."

"And Harry?"

"Probably with him."

"Chas, next time you lie for them make sure you have your story straight before you open your mouth."

"Yes, Sir." Chas smiled as Spikings rolled his eyes. "Morning."

"Hello Charles, sweetheart." Mrs Spikings crossed the room as Spikings narrowed his eyes. He currently had a pair of errant detectives and a motorcycle gang commiting armed robberies in his patch. The last thing he needed was his soon to be ex wife appearing where he worked.

"My office." He barked as the heavily made up woman smiled sweetly and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared in the mirror as she tried to collect her thoughts. She was the only woman in SI10 and the only woman to have achieved her rank in the whole station. Now she was thinking about running away. She knew her father and cousins would be delighted that she had given up her 'silly little job' as Geraldine had put it but to her it was far from a silly little job. It was her. Being a police officer was who she was not what she did and the fact it had nearly killed her broke her heart. Then there was Dempsey. She had seen the way he had looked at her when he had broken into the transit van. Pity. It was the one thing she couldn't stomach from him.

"Get a grip Harriet." She muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. "Get a bloody grip."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James walked back into the station, at a complete loss. He knew Harry would never have walked out without a reason but he had no idea what it was. He smiled at Helen from the canteen as he walked past. For a moment he was tempted to walk on but the middle aged woman touched his arm.

"Aw, pet." Her Newcastle accent almost as foreign as his own in the London police station. "You're lass."

"Detective Sargeant Makepeace?"

"Aye." Helen nodded. "Looked right upset she did."

"You saw her? Where was she?"

"In the ladies. About five minutes back."

"Oh Helen, you!" She laughed as he pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her. "You!"

"I suppose that means you were looking for her, eh pet?" Helen batted him off as he nodded before running from the canteen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry took a deep breath. She felt sick. She knew that she had to face her friends, her team and Spikings. Even if she was going to leave she had to talk to Spikings. There was no way she was going to be able to resign without seeing her boss. She refused to think of Dempsey. That would only lead to madness. The fact he had a death wish was bad enough but the way he treated her since the Thriller Killer was even more confusing. She wondered briefly if he would have treated Dave or Chas the same way if they had been the ones abducted and held at gunpoint. Before she could talk herself out of it she pushed the nausea to the back of her mind and opened the bathroom door.

"Harry!" Dempsey smiled as she almost barrelled straight into him.

"What are you doing here?" Her cut glass accent cut through the air as he stepped back. His hands had found their way to her shoulders as he watched her red rimmed eyes. He felt his stomach tighten in anger at the realisation she had been crying. He had no idea why but he hated it.

"Looking for you, look Harry we gotta go. That snout of mine isn't going to wait around for ever."

"I'm not coming Dempsey."

"What?"

"You heard. I am not coming."

Dempsey stared at her as she looked anywhere but at him. He knew he had to react fast before he lost her forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Dempsey and Makepeace. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Right here waiting?**

"Hey, Princess." He smiled at her as she closed her eyes. He was certain she had been crying but he knew better than to ask. Harriet Makepeace may be a Lady but she had a cracking left hook and he didn't fancy being on the recieving end of yet another one of her slaps.

"I asked you not to call me that."

"Yeah? Well you ask me alot of things." He smiled, hoping they were getting back to their routine of bickering about nothing and everything. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She finally met his eye as she spoke.

"You walked out."

"I came to the ladies room. What do you want?"

"Well, seeing as you are asking I would really like you to tell me what is going on."

"Don't be factious Dempsey." She pushed past him as he frowned. Something was wrong.

"Hey!" He called after her but knew it was no use. Harry Makepeace was not listening to him. He took a deep breath and jogged behind her. He knew that something was wrong and if she wasn't going to tell him what it was he was going to have to find out what was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye." Spikings smiled as his ex wife walked out of the SI10 office. He had never been so glad to see the woman leave. She turned and smiled sweetly as Chas got up from his desk and walked towards his boss.

"Sir."

"Chas." He nodded and held the office door open for his younger colleague to pass him. "How long have you been married now?"

"A few months." He shrugged.

"Take this as a friendly word of warning." He closed the door. "Never, and I mean return home unexpectedly. Opens a whole can of worms."

"Yes, Sir." Chas didn't really want advice on his marriage. The Stag Night had provided more than enough of that.

"Any news on the location of those two?" If Chas was thrown by the change of topic he didn't show it. He was used to his boss.

"Not since you last asked me."

"Chas, if something was going on with those two. If something was wrong, I would be kept informed."

"Yes, Sir."

"And is there?"

"How do you mean?"

"Chas, do not play the innocent with me. We both know those two are as thick as thieves. What has Dempsey dragged that girl into now?" Chas shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Harry wasn't coping well with what had happened to her. He knew she was pushing everyone away, determined to be seen as the woman who could cope with the life of a SI10 officer as well as the men. The fact that most of the men, Dempsey included would have had a hard time coping with what had happened didn't seem to register. Chas knew he couldn't tell Gordon Spikings what he thought.

"No idea, Sir."

"And if you did?"

"I'd tell you." Chas lied. Spikings nodded and ushered him out of the office as his phone began to ring. He picked up the reciever just as Chas closed the door behind him.

"Spikings,"

It was then he noticed the handwritten envelope on his desk. He recognised the decidedly female script but was unable to open it while the DAC continued to berate him down the phone line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dempsey, what part of go away was not clear?" Harry rounded on Dempsey as they reached the corner of the street. Harry was determined to put some space between her and her partner, both physically and metorphorically.

"Harry." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Her eyes involuntarily dragged themselves up from his denim jacket to his eyes. She blinked as she found herself unable to look away.

"Look, just leave me alone. I've done it. I can't go on like this anymore."

"Harry?" He wanted to shake her. "What have you done?"

"Leave me alone." She hissed, aware that they were beginning to cause a scene.

"Not til you tell me what this is all about."

"I left a note for Spikings. I need some time away." She looked at his chest, unable to stand the misunderstanding in his eyes.

"Away?"

"From the police, from that station."

"From me?" He swallowed, hating the fact his voice broke.

"If you like." She shrugged. "Actually, yes Dempsey. Away from you."

He nodded before releasing her shoulders. He felt as though she had punched him in the gut. He ran a hand over his face as she closed her eyes and leant against the wall.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes, yes you did." He sighed. "And I don't blame you. If I were you I'd get as far away from me as I could. Jeez, Harry."

"I'm sorry."

"No Princess." This time she didn't correct him. "It's me that should be sorry. It's me that lost one partner, I nearly lost you too."

"James." He looked at the floor as she said his name. He could count the number of times she had used his first name on one hand. "I just need time. You know? After what happened. After him."

James nodded. He thought he understood. The Thriller Killer had terrified him too, for a different reason. He realised he had never read her statement on what happened after the Thriller Killer had taken her. He had an idea what could have happened to her but not what actually had. He was ashamed that he had never asked.

"Harry." He stopped as she looked up. "You know something? You take all the time you need. As long as you need, because I'm gonna be here when you come back. I'll just be here." She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. In that moment she knew he was telling the truth. She knew she wouldn't be away forever. Not when she really did have something to come back to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N So what now? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**Communication?**

Dempsey sat on the barstool waiting for Chas to return from the gents. He was completely and utterly miserable. Not only was Harry not in work she was not in his life and over the last two weeks he had been slowly become more surly and withdrawn. The truth was he missed her. He sighed heavily as Chas took his seat next to him, knowing that he would never admit that fact. Not even to Harry.

"You know, Harry got her placement in SI10 the same day I did."

"I did not know that." Dempsey signalled to the pretty blonde barmaid as he tried not to listen to Chas. He had come to the pub for a quiet drink but Chas had found him and seemed determined to stay with him.

"Yeah, she passed the exam with flying colours, despite everything."

"You guys took exams for this gig?"

"Yeah course we did. Not every copper in the Met carries firearms do they? Look Dempsey all I am saying is Harry is a bloody good copper. But that isn't all she is."

"I know she's a good cop. I know, she's one of the best." Dempsey couldn't help but smile as he thought of the blonde that was always telling him off and correcting him.

"But like I say she has had to fight every single step of the way. More than any of the men. And that's not just at work."

"What are you talking about, Chas? Harry is a good cop. I know that. It's tough for women in the force. She keeps telling me that but what are you going on about? You been drinking too much?"

"Ask her."

"I can't!" He turned to his pint. "She wont take my calls."

"Then go round there. Look Dempsey, the entire department want her back. No one more than you, I know but she won't listen to us. Even Spikings won't be able to get through to her." Chas picked up his glass just as the barmaid set it down.

"So what are you saying?"

"Are you being deliberately dense?"

"Now you sound like Harry." Chas smiled as Dempsey turned to him.

"I will take that as a compliment. Look, I am breaking a huge confidence here. I hope it is worth it." He set his glass down on the bar as Dempsey watched.

"When Harry and I joined SI10 she was half way through a very messy divorce. And I mean very messy. It's a miracle she could focus on the exam at all. Think about it, even before that psychopath got hold of her she was freaked out about the Thriller Killer case."

"Her ex hurt her?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just these last few cases, the Thriller Killer, you getting in trouble under cover and then her resigning for ten minutes may have been because a few cases got a bit close to home."

"She's a broad. She's going to be sensitive." Dempsey took another drink.

"She's a woman. Yes." Chas sighed. "What's the point? I told Dave and Spikings I'd try to talk some sense into you but there isn't anything to say. She's gone and she probably isn't coming back because yet again the man she's in love with has let her down. Just like her husband did. Just like her father did. It seems everyone who is important in her life messes up. No wonder she wants to get as far away as possible."

"Wait." Dempsey hopped off the barstool and jogged after his friend. "Hey!"

"Dempsey, I've said more than I should. I'm going home."

"Chas, you cannot just leave it like that. What do you mean? Everyone who is important to Harry has let her down?"

"Think about it. Her mum died when she was tiny. Her family think her joining the police force was stupid - her husband was a drinker who used her as a punch bag."

"He did what?" Dempsey could feel his temper rising. He had never met Robert Makepeace but he was certain he would kill the guy on sight after that little revelation.

"Me, Dave, Spikings none of us saw how the case was affecting her. After seeing what Robert did to her Spikings and I should have seen something was wrong, so we let her down too. And then there is you. The one person who has been a constant in her life and what? You run because she takes some annual leave? You really think she is coming back next Monday? Because if you do you are the only one who does. James Dempsey open your eyes." Chas tugged his jacket nearer before leaving the pub and running towards the taxi rank opposite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

Harry closed her eyes as she rested her head back against the pillows. She knew she just needed sleep but there was no way she was taking the pills the doctor had given her. She snapped them back open as the image of the dead murderer swam in front of her.

"Harriet." She muttered "Grow up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempey shook his head. He had been so blind. Harry had told him to leave her alone. That she just needed time. He swallowed hard as he thought about everything that had happened right in front of him that he just hadn't seen._ Hadn't wanted to see. I am an idiot, she's right as usual. I am an idiot. _He glanced at the pay phone in the corner of the pub as the jukebox burst into life. He shook his head at the irony of the song choice a stranger had chosen. Making Your Mind Up seemed quite apt at the moment. He paid his bar tab and walked out into the rainsoaked London Night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, I am fine." Harry walked around her living room as she spoke on the phone. "Look, I had some leave owing to me so I took it. That's all. Yes, Freddie I'm fine." She smiled as she listened to her father continue to question her well being. She closed her eyes as he plodded on.

"Yes, of course I am eating! What type of question is that? No Dempsey hasn't upset me. No more than usual anyway. Look, I'll come up on the weekend. Stay for the day? You can see for yourself that I haven't wasted away to nothing." She smiled as her father replied. She had always been a bit too independant to be a true daddy's girl but it was nice to know he cared. That someone still did. "Look, I have to go. I'm exhausted." She hung up the phone as the doorbell rang. She sighed heavily before walking across to the door, there was only one person that would call at almost 11pm at night. She just hoped he wasn't drunk and intent on serenading her with a very bad rendition of a Spandau Ballet song.

"Hello Dempsey." She opened the door as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Harry."

"It's late." She held the door so that he couldn't enter unless she moved. "What do you want?"

"Princess, I think it's time we talked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Oh Chas! What have you said? Will Dempsey be able to get Harry to talk to him or is she going to leave SI10 for ever? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I still don't own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**I Hear Talk?**

Dempsey watched as she regarded him cooly. Harriet Makepeace was certainly an expert at maintaining her poker face. She rested one hand on her front door as Dempsey looked along the silent street.

"Come on, Harry." He glanced back at her.

"What do you want? Dempsey I haven't got all night."

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Like I said I think we need to talk." He tried his best to sound charming but he knew she knew him well enough to see through it.

"You agreed to give me some time. Some space." She huffed as she stepped back from the door way to allow him inside.

"What can I say? I missed you."

"Don't be so facious Dempsey. It doesn't suit you." She closed the door but couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her features at the idea he may have missed her.

Chas walked along the darkened street towards his front door knowing that his wife would not appreciate him coming home sticking of cigarettes and cheep alcohol. He shoved his hands in his pockets to search for his door key, knowing that there was definately going to have to be some explaining on his part. He just hoped he could appeal to her sense of romance and his hap hazard and clumsy attempt at playing cupid for his two best friends. He also silently prayed Dempsey wouldn't mess it up and Harry would forgive him for betraying her confidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, exactly how much have you had to drink? Please don't tell me you drove here?" Harry pearched on the edge of her sofa as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Look I aint drunk that much. And before you start I got a cab."

"Taxi. You're in London. It's taxi."

"Is it really?" He shook his head. He didn't want an argument over terminology. "Look, I don't want you to leave."

"I'm entitled to my annual leave."

"Yeah." He nodded. "A vacation. Yeah I know but you aint planning on coming back, are you?"

"Dempsey."

"Answer me Harry. You left me once. Us once. You aint coming back."

"James." She tried again. "I came back."

"But only because I begged you."

"Don't flatter yourself." She smiled as he did an uncanny impression of a goldfish.

"Harry." He slumped next to her on the sofa. "I have been drinking. You know me too well but please don't leave. We need you. I need you."

"And what about what I need?" Harry hadn't intended on loosing her temper but she could feel her blood begin to boil.

"That's just it. I have no idea what you need. You don't talk to any of us anymore. You don't talk to Chas or to Spikings."

"Spikings? What has he got to do with any of this?"

"Talk to me. That's all I'm asking. We were really good together but now." He paused. "Now I have no idea what is going on with you."

"I don't know what you mean." She folded her arms and moved away from him to look out of the window.

"I'm scared Harry. There I said it. James Dempsey is scared." He looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"I."

"I am scared that you are going to break up the best partnership I ever had because you wont talk."

"Partnership." Harry shook her head. "Is that all this is to you? Work? I go to work every day. I go through the motions and then I come home to this empty house and think about work. I close my eyes and I think about everything. I dream about work, about being back there in that van. Hearing the gunshot." Her eyes clouded over. Dempsey stared at her. It was as if his presence in the room no longer registered. "I dream about his hands on me as he tied me up as he held the gun to my head."

"Harry."

"Thats why I need a break. I close my eyes and see the look you gave me when you opened the van door. And I can't handle it. I'm sorry but I can't." She folded her arms across herself as she spoke. It was only when he was stood directly in front of her that she looked up. It was then he realised she was shaking.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered.

She nodded as he rested his hands on her upper arms.

"I heard the clock strike eleven and I thought you were dead." He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"James."

"So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to have nightmares. You don't get to tell me what it's like to be so afraid you can't breathe." He held her a little tighter as she sighed. Before her brain could register what she was doing her arms were around his neck hugging him to her.

"Stay." She whispered in his ear as he tensed. "Spare room. It's too late to get a taxi now."

"I'll walk." He pulled back as she frowned.

"No. Please Dempsey. Stay."

A/N Is it worth going on? Is anyone reading? More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**The Writing on the Wall.**

Dempsey stared at the ceiling. It didn't seem to matter where he tried to sleep there was very little chance he was going to rest. Laying in the immaculate single bed in Harry's spare room was just as uncondusive to sleep as his own bed, or sofa had been since the night he had believed Harry had been killed. He had no idea how Harry had managed to sleep at all when the only thing that he saw everytime he closed his eyes was her. Her body laying lifelessly in front of him in the back of the blue Ford transit van. He ran a hand over his face as he became aware of noise coming from the next room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had always loved her bedroom. Since her divorce from Robert and the subsequent move from her old marital home her bedroom had become her pride and joy. Now it seemed as if the room suffocated her. She sat up in bed trying to control her breathing as she fought the tears. The last thing she wanted was for Dempsey to know how upset she was. He didn't need to see her crying over something that might have happened but didn't. She buried her face in her pillow as she tried to force all images of blue vans and guns out of her mind. Her decision was made. Dempsey was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempsey sat up in bed as he heard the muffled scream from the room next door. He grabbed his jeans from the floor where he had left them and almost ran towards the quiet sobs and muffled scream he was certain had come from the room next door. He glanced along the small corridor that linked the two rooms and checked for any signs of an intruder. He knew Harry had secured the front door before she had brought him upstairs. Now he wasn't so sure. Gingerly he pushed the door to her bedroom open.

"Harry?" He spoke quietly as he stepped into the room. For a moment he was certain he had been mistaken or had dreamt it all. She was sound asleep and curled on her side in the double bed. He smiled slightly as he realised how much younger she looked when she wasn't trying to appear the complete professional. For a moment he contemplated slipping back to the spare room without waking her. Smiling to himself he whispered "sweet dreams Princess." before slipping out the door. It was then he heard the blood curdling scream as Harry threw herself around the bed, clearly in thr throws of her nightmare.

"Harry!" He was at her side in seconds. "Harry, come on wake up."

"No." She mumbled as tears streamed down her face. "No."

"Makepeace." He shook her slightly. "Come on, wake up."

"Please." Harry turned her face away from him as he shook her again. His heart was breaking at the sight of her.

"Harry? Harry? It's me. It's Dempsey."

"No, Robert." She mumbled as Dempsey stilled. He had thought she had been dreaming about her abduction. The mention of her ex husband's name threw him slightly. It was then she opened her eyes.

"Hey." He swallowed hard. There was no need to let her see he was on the verge of tears too.

"Dempsey?"

"I." He paused. "I'm sorry. I just heard. You were crying. I thought."

"Sorry. I didn't intend to wake you." Harry wiped a hand over her face, angry that Dempsey had witnessed one of her nightmares. No one knew that she had them, not even Freddie.

"You didn't." He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as he spoke. "Try to sleep."

"Yeah." She nodded, unable to drag her eyes away from his.

"I'll see you in the morning?" He made to get up from her bed as he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Stay."

"I aint going anywhere Princess." Dempsey smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Here. I mean. Stay." She blushed as he nodded before laying down next to her and wrapping an arms around her waist. Harry swallowed hard before closing her eyes. It had been a long time since she had felt safe but with her best friend, partner and whatever else he was laying next to her it wasn't long before she was sleeping. Dempsey tightened his hold on her as she rested her head on his chest. He daren't close his eyes, half convinced that something would happen to spoil whatever was happening. He knew he cared about Harry but since the conversation with Chas in the pub he was just beginning to realise how much he cared for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning sunshine broke through the curtains as Dempsey blinked his eyes. Something was wrong. He wasn't in the same bed he had started the night in and he was still half dressed. Only his shirt and shoes were missing. He smiled slightly as he realised where he was. Before he could say a word he sensed he was on his own in the room. The pillow next to him still bore the impression of the blonde head that had rested on it the night before but there was no sign of Harry. He cursed under his breath as he rolled onto his other side to be confronted by a simple white envelope with his name on. He cursed as he realised he was too late. Harry was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Any good? More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**Lost?**

Dempsey closed his eyes. He couldn't quite believe she was gone. He couldn't believe that she had left him alone in her bed. He hadn't slept so well in weeks but he knew that was nothing to do with the comfortable bed. It was the presence of the blonde that had asked him to stay. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he tried to work out what was going on. Harry didn't run away from anything but since that night when he had found her in the van it seemed as though all the fight had gone out of her. He just couldn't believe she had given up. It felt like she had let the Thriller Killer and her ex husband win. His fiesty and firey partner had retreated into her shell and he had no idea what to do to help her.

He stared at the small white envelope, half angry that she had left him a 'Dear John' letter but half relieved that she had thought of him at all. He sat up in bed as he opened the envelope. It was time to see what Harry had to say.

_James._

_Please stop worrying about me. I've gone away for a few days. That's all. I have already cleared my leave with Spikings, remember? I am sorry about last night. I really didn't want to wake you up. I had no intention of disturbing you then or this morning and I am sorry that I did. Dempsey you are an outstanding police officer and I know that whatever I end up doing with my life I am always going to believe that._

_Just please do something for me? Well, two things. 1. Don't get killed. I couldn't bare it if you were hurt and secondly, let me go. Even if I come back to the police I wont be back in SI10. You were right, a broad like me isn't up to the job. I can't risk other people on the team getting hurt on my account._

_Thanks for last night, thanks for understanding._

_Love Harry x_

He swung his denim clad legs off the bed as he swore. He had always teased her that SI10 was no place for a woman but he had never really meant it. He had no idea that she had really taken it to heart. There was no way she would have passed the selection Chas had told him about. He swore again as he reread the letter.

He hadn't heard her get up and he certainly hadn't heard her leave. But she was gone. There was still so much to say, so much to talk about but Harry had run away. He got to his feet and went to retrieve his belongings as he began to think up a plan to get Harriet Makepeace to believe that her future really was with SI10. Really was with him.

####################

Chas yawned. He had a hangover from Hell and needed at least another three hours sleep and a very strong gallon of coffee. He was just glad he was on desk duty for the rest of the day.

"Bloody Dempsey!" Spikings called as he walked out of the office. Chas raised an eyebrow as Dave shrugged.

"Sir?"

"First Harry goes on leave."

"She hasn't taken a holiday in three years. She was due one, before she burned out." Chas spoke quietly reminding his boss that the only woman on the team still put in more hours than the rest of the men put together. They all went home on time but Harry always had 'something to finish' or 'just a few loose ends to tie up' before she left. Dempsey had become the same. It seemed that apart from a Monday morning the partners were the first to arrive and the last to leave.

"Now Dempsey has called in and says he wont be in until Monday. It's a family emergency apparently."

"I thought all his family were in New York." Dave added as Chas shot him a filthy look.

"No." Chas corrected. He was becoming a surprisingly good liar when it came to covering for his friends. "He has a cousin in the West Midlands. Birmingham I think."

"Does he?" Spikings snapped. "Does he really?"

################

Dempsey stared at the photograph that Harry had framed and placed on display in her living room. It had been taken the Christmas before. He was stood next to Chas while she was in the middle of him and Spikings. They all looked happy. He closed his eyes. The four of them were the core of SI10, they worked well together and he knew he just couldn't face going back to the Squad Room without her. Hell, he couldn't face going anywhere without her. He picked up the photo and stared at it more closely.

"Makepeace." He frowned. "Where are you? Would you really just run off? Huh?"

He placed the photo back on the mantlepiece as he located his jacket. Harry had left of her own accord but he couldn't help but worry about her. She wasn't the tough guy she liked everyone to think she was. He picked up the spare key she left on the coffee table before leaving. He only knew of one place where she was likely to go. He hoped he was right.

###############

Harry felt sick. Everything was wrong. It seemed that she had dreamt of waking up next to Dempsey for years but the way it had happened was all wrong. Now as she stood in the middle of her childhood bedroom she debated whether she was ever going to be able to face her father and the rest of the house. She walked over to the window as a gentle tap on the door shook her from her thoughts.

"Harriet?" Her father walked in as she sighed. "It isn't that I am not delighted that you have come to visit."

"But?" She turned to face him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Something has happened in London? I can tell. I know you young lady."

"Freddie, please." She sighed.

"I am an old man. I know but I know you." He walked towards her as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I am fine. I just had some leave owing to me and I thought I would come to see you." She smiled as her father rolled his eyes. "I can go home if it's a problem."

"Harriet." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "You are home. You know? When you were a little girl you were just as secretive. I just hope that you know that I am here should you need me. And as far as your James is concerned, I hope nothing has happened to him."

"Dempsey is fine." She smiled. "I promise you Dempsey is managing just fine without me."

##################

Dempsey cursed under his breath as he drove behind the ford fiesta that was ambling along in front of him. He was desperate to get to Lord Winfield's estate. It was the only place he could think of looking for Harry. He knew she wasn't as close to her family as she had been but the elderly man was still important to her. He just prayed that if she was there her cousins weren't poisoning her mind against her job, against him.

"Come on." He resisted the urge to shout at the man in the fiesta. "Harry, please be there. Please be with Freddie." He mumbled as his car finally reached the motorway.

#######################

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dempsey and Makepeace do not belong to me :(**

**A Father's Eyes?**

Freddie glanced up the staircase towards his daughter's bedroom. He knew she was a grown woman but he was worried sick about his little girl. She had been home for less than twelve hours but she was quiet, too quiet and withdrawn for his liking. Harriet Laura Winfield was not withdrawn. He shook his head. She was still Harriet Makepeace. He had never really liked her married name nor the man that she had married. He smiled as he felt the golden retriever they both adored nudge his leg.

"I know Barney old boy, I know." He patted the dog's head. "She worries me too."

The dog barked once before following his master's gaze.

"We'll just have to look after her now. Like when she finally left that idiot." He decided as the dog laid himself along the bottom step. Freddie shook his head, it seemed the six year old dog was just as worried about his daughter as he was. Barney seemed determined to make sure no one disturbed her until she was ready. Smiling slightly at the dog's inate loyalty he wandered towards the front door of the stately home in desperate need of some fresh air to clear his thoughts.

######

Dempsey stared up at the grand stately home as he pulled the car into the driveway. Once again it was brought home to him how different his background was to Harry's. She was the daughter of the Queen's cousin, a Lady whereas he had been brought up ducking and diving in one of the roughest areas of New York. He opened the car door and hoped he was doing the right thing.

"James?" He smiled as he saw the old man walk towards him.

"Lord Winfield." Dempsey smiled. He genuinely liked the old man. "Is Harry home?"

"Freddie please." He held out his hand to Dempsey. "Yes, she is. She's in her room. I'm afraid my little girl is not herself."

"Has she told you anything? Has she said what happened?"

"No." Freddie narrowed his eyes. "All I know is the last time I saw her in such a state the excuse for a man that she married had finally had the good grace to let her go. Look, I don't know what has happened in London but I do know that whatever it was my Harriet has been badly affected."

"It's my fault."

"I think you and I had better go for a walk." Freddie stared at him. "I appreciate you have had a long drive but I do not appreciate seeing my daughter upset."

Dempsey nodded. A familiar knot of guilt twisted in his guts. He knew that he had to speak to Harry, he had to persuade her that she was a good police officer and that her place was in SI10 with him. He just had no idea how. Freddie stared at him for a moment longer.

"I often take Rocky for a walk this time of day, down to the village. I usually have Barney with me too but he seems to have become somewhat protective of Harriet." He whistled for the black labrador to join him. In seconds he was walking away from Dempsey. Neither men were aware of the blonde watching them from the bedroom window.

"Bloody Dempsey." Harry muttered under her breath. She couldn't help the slight smile that crept over her lips as she watched her father walk along side the brash New Yorker. Three years ago she knew Dempsey would never have followed her but now things were different between them. She still didn't really know what was going on but she had a feeling that things were changing between them, whether that was for the best she still didn't know.

####################

"Why did my daughter come back here?" Freddie stopped as Dempsey sighed.

"She had a few days leave. I guess she wanted to visit."

"And I'm glad she did." Freddie nodded. "But she has been in her room since she got here. If a car backfires or the dogs bark she flinches. You know that isn't her."

"We had a case." Dempsey swallowed hard. "It was bad."

"That much I gathered." Freddie started walking again. "I don't need to know the details. Was my daughter hurt?"

"Not physically. Not really."

"Ah." Freddie nodded.

"It was my fault." He couldn't meet the older man's eye.

"How so?" Freddie was beginning to loose his temper but was desperate to find out why his daughter was locking herself away.

"I was too slow. She saw the connections between the victims before I did. She was on her own and I was too slow to reach her. My mistake could have got her killed. She's right to get away from me. Geez, I would get away from me." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. She asked me not to follow her."

"James." Freddie stared at him. "Harry is a grown woman and far too like her mother for her own good. You know how her mother died?"

"No." James stared at him. "All I know is Harry was a kid."

"She was 6. Headstrong even then. People tell you children do not know their own minds but my little girl has always been the exeption to the rule. Her mother died in a horseriding accident. Because I was too slow. I should have been with her but I wasn't." His eyes clouded over. "I know what it's like to think you have let down the woman you love. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"You are the second person to say that." Dempsey shook his head.

"Then whoever the first person was, he has exellent observation skills. A blind man could see what is between you two." Freddie watched as Dempsey opened and closed his mouth. "She is just as stubborn as you are."

"It doesn't really matter what I think."

"To her, it does." Freddie walked back towards the house as Rocky barked happily and followed him.

#################

A/N More soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Dempsey and Makepeace do not belong to me. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. This is the penultimate chapter.**

**Eyes Open.**

Harry closed her eyes as she sat on the bed in her childhood bedroom. She was exhausted but she knew that she would have to face Dempsey. There was no way he was going to go back to London without an explanation of her behaviour. She had to make him see sense. If her note hadn't given him an idea of why she had left then she didn't know where to begin. She opened her eyes as she heard Barney barking and a front door slam. She knew her father had returned home. It was time to face the music.

###########

Dempsey ran a hand through his unruly black hair as he tried to work out what was going on. It seemed that everyone expet him seemed to know what was going on. He knew how he felt about Harry but he had no idea what she felt for him. He knew that in the beginning he had annoyed her intensely, that she had only tolerated him because Spikings had paired them together. Now he knew that initially tense relationship had grown into friendship but he didn't know if it could be anything more. He knew what he wanted but he could only hope Harry felt the same. He closed his eyes and cursed as Chas' words came back to him.

"_She's been let down by the man she loves, again." _He had no idea what Chas had been talking about at the time. He had quietly put it down to Chas being more drunk than he had seen him in a long time. He knew Chas and Harry had been friends for years, he wondered if that meant she had confided in him or if he just knew her well enough to know when she was falling for someone.

"Ah Harry." He muttered as he looked up at the windows of the grand stately home. He was desperate to see her, even more so since his talk with Lord Winfield. It really was now or never.

###########

"Harriet." Freddie walked up the stairs as he called his daughter's name. He knew almost everyone called her Harry since her divorce but he couldn't bring himself to shorten what he thought was a perfectly lovely name. "Harriet!"

"What?" Harry emerged from her bedroom as her father smirked. She was the image of her mother at the same age.

"You have a visitor."

"Dempsey."

"Yes, James." Her father held her gaze. "Now, I know something happened in London. I appreciate that you are tired. But so am I. Tired of seeing you miserable. Now he is as miserable as you are. I suggest you talk to him."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing that broke any confidence you both have. He told me he was too slow. His tardiness hurt you." He watched as her eyes found an interesting spot on the carpet.

"It wasn't his fault."

"Does he know that?"

"Daddy."

"Harriet. Talk to him. If you can't talk to me then talk to him. Please."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she nodded. She had no idea what to say to Dempsey. She was terrified that he would see her as the one thing she had worked hard to overcome. She could not be seen as weak. It was the last thing she needed any of her friends to believe, never mind Dempsey.

"Thank you." Freddie smiled as he walked back down the stairs as Dempsey loitered in the doorway. Harry buried her face in her hands as she tried to think what to do. She couldn't see Dempsey but there was no way her father was going to let her be until she did. She tried to concentrate on her breathing as she willed the panic attack slowly building in her to subside. It was only when she felt two warm hans prise her own away from her face that she finally opened her eyes.

"Hello Princess."

"Dempsey." She stared at his shirt, unable to meet his gaze.

"What's going on?"

"Why are you here?" She braved a glance at his face and froze as his eyes met hers.

"I came for you."

"What?"

"I need answers Princess. I need to know where I stand." He hated the way she avoided his gaze. It was almost as bad as hearing her scream in her sleep.

"I left you a note."

"No, you left me an excuse. I deserve more than that. You know something? We deserve more than that." He held her wrists in his own. Harry knew she could pull back anytime she wanted to. For the moment she liked the feel of his skin on hers.

"Life is hard." She paraphrased his own catchphrase.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. "But this is us. I know you Harry. You don't run from anything. You fight. Always. Why aren't you fighting now? Aren't we worth it? You and me."

"Dempsey." She stepped back as she realised he had backed her up against the wall. "There is no us."

"Sure there is."

"Not anymore. I can't stand back and watch you get hurt. I can't stand back and watch you get killed. I saw the way you reacted when you found me in that van. If the situation had been reversed, I know I wouldn't cope." She screwed her eyes shut as her imagination began to run wild.

"Harry."

"No I can't watch you get killed and I can't be the cause of it."

"How would you be the cause? Unless you shot me." He smiled, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"Because you felt you had to protect me." She finally met his gaze as her heart nearly stopped at the sight of his tears.

"Don't you get it? Without you I am going to get killed. Without you to stop me, to make me think I am walking into my own death trap. I need you Harry." He gently brushed her blonde hair out of her face as he stepped closer to her. "And that's the truth."

"I can't loose you." She mumbled as his breath danced over her lips.

"Then don't." He kissed her so softly she thought she had imagined it.

Freddie took a tentative step up the staircase before the voices from above fell silent. He couldn't help but smile. It seemed that his daughter had finally stopped fighting what the rest of the world had known for a very long time. He patted the labrador at his feet before turning and walking back to the drawing room. It seemed Harry and James didn't need to be reminded that dinner was ready just yet.

##############

A/N Next time back to London. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace :(**

**Back to Reality?**

The rain pelted the London streets as Chas stared out of the car window. He was watching the Jewellery shop across the road, knowing that the tip off could have been a fake but knowing that Spikings was right not to dismiss it out of hand. For a moment he wished the idiots that they were chasing operated in August, at least then he wouldn't be freezing.

"Charlie Foxtrot 1 to Charlie 2 over."

He snapped into life.

"Nothing here, anything with you?" He sighed as he watched an elderly woman exit the shop.

"No." Makepeace huffed. It was her first day back on the job and she was bored. The armed robbers were still causing problems and the effect it was cleary having on Spiking's blood pressure was not good. She palced her radio back on the dashboard as Dempsey glanced at her.

"You ok? Princess?"

"Fine."

"You ain't regretting coming back?"

"Regret being sat here on a Monday morning in the rain? Freezing cold in a car that you still haven't taken to the garage to get the heating fixed? What's to regret?" She smiled slighly as Dempsey stared at her. "No. I'm not regretting coming home." She sighed as he took her hand in his as they watched the rear of the shop.

"Good."

"Dempsey?" She nodded towards the black Ford Escort that had parked opposite the lane.

"I see it."

Harry tapped her wallet as she reached for the doorhandle. The rain bounced off the bonnet of the car as they heard Chas and the others begin to mobilise.

"Harry." Dempsey caught her eye as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm back, Dempsey. Let me do my job." She smiled a little as she left the car and ran towards where shots were already being fired. Dempsey nodded, he couldn't help but worry bur she was right. If she was going to do the job then he had to back off and let her do what she had to do. He threw open the car door a second after she had and ran towards the shop. His heart almost stopped in his chest as he heard several more gunshots in quick succession followed by the words no police officer ever wanted to hear.

"Ambulance needed. Officer down. Repeat officer down!"

'###################

Spikings stood in his office as he watched the team through his open door. It had been a very long day and the prospect of meeting his divorce solicitor was not something he was looking forward to, especially as he had just telephoned one of his officer's father to tell them their only child was in hospital due to a gunshot wound to the leg.

"Chas?"

"Sir?"

"Have you spoke with the hospital? I'm going down there after I've dealt with that bloody lawyer."

"Yes." Chas sighed. "Dave will be ok. Flesh wound. He should be home in the morning but off work for a couple of weeks." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"At least those idiots are off my streets." Spikings sighed as he heard Dempsey and Makepeace bickering in the outer office. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing seems to change. Are those two alright?"

"You know them." Chas smiled.

"Yes." Spikings growled. "I know them. What I want to know is are they back to normal? Has anything changed with them?"

"Don't know what you mean Sir." Chas lied.

"I am sure you don't." Spikings sighed. "Well, go on. Send the others home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chas nodded and walked out of the office. He couldn't help but notice that his friends were sat just that little bit closer than usual. He knew Spikings had noticed it too.

##############

It was already dark by the time Harry opened her front door. The nerves that had coursed through her at the start of the day had all but gone. Now she had proved to herself that she could do the job as well as the men if not better she felt lighter. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her.

"Dempsey."

"Yeah." He wandered into her living room as she shrugged off her jacket.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know." He smiled.

"James."

"Listen." He walked towards her as she stood in the doorway. "There aint no where I got to be. If you want me to go then I will."

"You know I don't."

"Ok then." He pulled her to him as she smiled slightly.

"I wonder how Dave is." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's young. He'll be fine."

"I thought it was you." She closed her eyes as he hugged her tighter. "I heard the shot and I thought it was you. Then I saw Dave on the floor and felt guilty."

"I know." He kissed her hair as he spoke. "I am never going to stop worrying about you too babe."

"Can we do this? Us I mean and do our jobs." She kept her eyes closed as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He prayed this wasn't her beginning to put the barriers back up. He didn't know if he could stand it if she was. She knew how he felt about her, as far as he was concerned he's shout it from the rooftops if she would only let him.

"I think so. I ain't gonna deny things have changed but we can do this."

Harry smiled as she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

"You know? I was hoping you would say that."

Dempsey smiled as she reached up and kissed him.

##########

A/N Thats all folks unless you want an epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Dempsey and Makepeace are not mine :(

Epilogue.

Harry screwed her eyes closed as the early morning sunshine broke through her bedroom curtains. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed but she knew that sooner or later Spikings would be on the phone demanding to know where she was. For the moment she was content to stay where she was. She groaned as she felt the bed move.

"Makepeace?"

"Mmm?"

"Time to get up, Princess."

"It's Saturday."

"See? That's why you made Detective Sargeant."

"Sod off." She mumbled as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Detective."

"What?"

"Spikings called. I don't think he expected me to answer your phone." Dempsey watched as the colour drained from her face.

"What?"

"He wants us down the station."

"What?"

"He called. Princess. He knows about us." He watched as she pushed herself up in the bed so that she could hug her knees to her chest.

"Spikings knows about us?"

"I think he knew before we did." Dempsey brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as she blinked.

"And he hasn't tried to seperate us."

"I guess that's because he's an old romantic at heart." Dempsey smiled. Harry buried her face in her knees, completely embarrassed at the thought that her boss knew what was going on in her personal life. "Aw come on Makepeace."

"What?" She mumbled.

"He just wants the paperwork finshished. I think he's secretley glad we're together. You know, happy for us."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would get you to the station after your appoointment." He held her gaze as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, work comes first."

"Harry."

"James."

"I mean it. I ain't budging on this one. I told your pop I would look after you and you need to see that counsellor." He watched as she closed her eyes. It was all very 'American' to her. But she had to admit talking to someone outside of her family and friends had helped. She still had nightmares of Dempsey dying because she was too slow to save him, that she was stuck in the back of a blue transit van about to be killed. She ran a finger along his face as she nodded.

"I'll make my appointment."

"Great." He beamed. "I know you hate it but."

"It's worth it."

"It is. I mean if you broke your leg you'd see a doc. Some creep gets in your head you see a doc that can help with that."

"So you keep telling me." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"You know something? Makepeace?"

"No, but I think you are going to tell me." She raised an eyebrow as he kissed her hand again.

"The truth of it is. As I see it. There aint nothing we can't do. "

"As long as we're together?" She watched as he blinked back a tear. The tough New Yorker wasn't so tough after all.

"Always." He kissed her gently as Harry began to think staying round had been the best decision she had made in a long time. And that was the truth.

##########

a/n sorry but I have an idea for another D&M story. Might be up next week and I wanted the epilogue to this one to be better than this. Hope it's ok.


End file.
